


Sea(con)-Cockles

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Misha, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: Misha and Jensen having a little fun at Seattle Con. A pwp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanRiordain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my co-captain and sugar-sibling! <3

He's tired. Maybe he's getting to old for this. But you dont get the chance to go bowling with your favourite band every day. Also, the “convention-arrangement” he and Misha have doesnt apply here in Seattle anyways. Misha is staying home, commuting every day and apparently even brought his kids and wife. Which is fine.  
They're gonna meet up sometime during next week anyways. And he can rest now. Which is awesome. Hangover is a bitch.  
He closes is eyes and slowly drifts away into a nice slumber when he gets startled by knocks on his room door. He yawns and rubs his eyes as he gets up to open the door.

“I really hope it's important.”

Of course it's not that late, but late enough and he just wants to sleep. He is about to say something not nice to who ever stands in front of his door. But when he actually opens it, he's more than confused.

“Mish?”  
“Hi! Can I come in?”  
“Uhm, yeah, sure!”

Jensen steps aside to let Misha in, closes the door behind him.

“So, how was bowling with the Kale-Band?”  
“Kaleo. And it was great.”  
“Cool.”  
“Misha, what are you doing here?”  
“Spending the night with my boyfriend, I presume?”  
“I thought you were staying at home...”

They're sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Ah well, the photo ops are so early tomorrow and the breakfast in this hotel is great, so I'd rather stay here.”  
“Okay...”

Jensen shrugs, he's not gonna complain about that. He's happy to have Misha around. Just having him close makes him feel calmer and warm and just happier. He looks into Misha's eyes, almost gets lost in the deep blue and can feel a smile growing in his face.  
“Gross!”, he thinks, but he cant help it, especially not since Misha is smiling back at him. He's reaching out to Jensen, puts his hand on the back of Jensen's neck and pulls him close.   
The kiss is soft and rather coy at first. It gives Jensen a warm and fuzzy feeling, a feeling that makes him craving for more. He grabs Misha's shirt, pulls him even closer, intensifies the kiss. It's like ecstasy. His heart beats faster, it tastes so good and feels even better. He doesnt wanna let go, but Misha gently grabs Jensen by the shoulders and pushes him away, down onto the mattress. He hovers above Jensen, staring down at him, both of them catching breath.   
Jensen tries to reach for Misha again, to pull him down, but Misha is quicker, pins Jensen's arms down, raises an eyebrow.   
“Thirsty much, huh?”  
“Well....”

But Jensen cant really answer, Misha is pressing a sloppy kiss onto his lips that totally distracts him. He notices Misha fumbling with the belt and fly of the jeans. It all goes very quickly, to him, and more or less suddenly his hands are getting tied to the bedpost. 

“Much better!”

Misha smirks, looks up and down as if to admire his work, then continues unbuttoning Jensen's jeans. 

“Going commando, Ackles?”  
“Is that a surprise to you?”  
“Totally not, my horny slut!”

Jensen gasps. He kinda wants to protest, how dare Misha say stuff like that? But then again, that was damned hot. The deep, husky, almost whisper, that godforsaken eyebrow!  
Yes, he's getting hard just from that and maybe he should be embarrassed that this guy can play him like this. But who even cares? Definitely not him, because right in this moment Misha starts jerking him.

“Oh fuck!”

Misha cackles raspily. He bends down to Jensen, kisses his stomach, licks a long, wet line down Jensen's abdomen and then along his hard, pulsing cock. He pants and moans, squirms underneath Misha, who started sucking him off.   
Jensen tries to thrust into Misha's hot and wet mouth. He tugs at his restrains, looking for more friction, more touches, more everything. It feels like a little torture and yet so good. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears, the air burns in his lungs. He throws his head back, arches his back. His eyes are shut and he begins to see stars as the wave of orgasmic pleasure washes over him.

“Love you so much!”

Misha's voice is now soft and warm. He immediately unties Jensen, kisses him gently. Jensen hums, pulls him into a tight hug. 

“Love you too! Now, my turn!”  
“Later....”


End file.
